Rorschach's Legend
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: In 1985 nuclear war is looming between American and the Soviet Union. Costumed heroes are illegal forcing many of them to give up their costumed personas and live a semblance of normal lives. Not Rorschach. He continues to fight injustice from the shadows in a hypocritical society. My name is Evangeline, Angel for short. I am his legacy. This is his legend. *Based off of 2009 Film*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Evangeline and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Rorschach's Legend Prologue **

_In 1977 during the Cold War between the United State of America and the Soviet Union the Keene Act was passed. A new law on American soil permanently outlaws costumed heroes and demanding their retirement. Many costumed heroes are forced to retire prematurely like Nite Owl 2 and Silk Spectre. While others like Dr. Manhattan, Comedian, and Ozymandias finds other means to make their personal talents and vast knowledge useful since their masked personas are now illegal. _

_But out of all of them there is one among their number who refuses to adapt to the changing times under the whims, greed, and idiocy of much lesser men in his eyes. _

_Rorschach. _

_This is a man who refuses to compromise and never surrender. Rorschach will not submit to the new regime banning vigilantism for good. He has vowed to fight crime in open defiance of this law not even with a warrant out for his arrest and detainment. As long as there remains crime, decadence, and corruption in his city Rorschach will be there to bring about justice no matter the form and how it makes the public view him, always leaving behind a calling card on a piece of paper that has a peculiar ink pattern representing his mask._

_The city fears Rorschach for he is one of a few people the government cannot control. And as usual what the government cannot control they eventually come to fear and what they come to fear they seek to eradicate._

_But the man many have come to be afraid of others have come to respect and admire him for his dedication and passion for justice even if his personal view on the subject is gray at best._

_A little girl living in New York City is such a person._

_Rorschach rescued her off the streets, an orphan with no parents to protect her and living off whatever she can either find or steal. _

_Perhaps seeing something in her no one else has, completely out of character from what people actually know about him, Rorschach removes the child from her dangerous circumstances and takes her someplace safe where she can grow up without having to constantly look over her shoulder. _

_The child is forever in Rorschach's debt and is very grateful to him. _

_To little girl Rorschach will be her hero for saving her from a life of poverty and what would most likely be an early death. _

_The girls name is Evangeline. _

_Evangeline makes a promise that one day she will repay Rorschach for his kindness towards her one way or another._

_How do I know so much you may ask?_

_Well the little girl Evangeline was me._

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to make a Watchmen story for a while now, but haven't been able to find the time nor inspiration for it. Recently after visiting NYCC and seeing the Watchmen panel that was there along with reading another Watchmen based story on here it won't leave my head. So now I finally have something to go on and this is in honor of the brand new HBO show coming out soon. I saw the premiere at the pilot episode at NYCC and lets just say the end of it will leave you guessing in an entirely good and out of this world way. So keep your eyes peeled for it. **

**One problem bugging me about this is what age Evangeline should be. I want her to be young when they first meet and then maybe in her mid teens or a touch older afterwards. I have everything else panned out escept for age. **

**The Watchmen story I mentioned is called It's The Small Things by lady-warrioress. If you're a Rorschach fan like I am then you have to check it out. Her main character Alice and the bond shared between her and Rorschach is to die for and actually is partial inspiration for this story. I'll tell you she has his character pegged and it's one of the best ones in this category. If you haven't seen it yet then check it out. **

**Also, just so no one gets confused her character Alice and my girl Evangeline are two entirely different people. I want you to know so no one gets them mixed up. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Evangeline and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and grim days. **

**Rorschach's Legend Chapter 1 **

No criminal prowling the city is safe when Rorschach is patrolling the streets at night. All think that they can evade him, that the police will finally catch up with him, but they are wrong. It's 1979, two years after the Keene Act was enacted and he's still going strong, pushing buttons and causing the government no ends of grief and headaches with his independent vigilante acts.

In his eyes where the government has failed, on these streets, Rorschach has become judge, jury, and executioner.

In his minds eye there's no other way to handle chaos in the face of all this corruption.

A potential carjacker in the lower corners of Brooklyn discovers this the hard way.

When a thug tries to commit carjacking on a single mother making a late night run to the grocery store Rorschach quickly puts a stop to that nonsense. The way he laid on punishment to this guy, well…let's just say he'll need to learn how to work with his nondominant hand anymore.

The night isn't over for Rorschach. Not until the sun awakens the people and they come crawling out of their homes to continue with routines in their mediocre and condescending lives.

Rorschach nearly missed it, but when he was passing by what appears to be a dark and vacant alleyway another perp tests their luck. The pressure was so light that Rorschach almost didn't feel the pressure in his pocket.

In pure reflex Rorschach wheels around on the heels of his boots, but the pickpocket, upon discovering nothing of value in the coat pocket and realizing they'd been discovered, flee deeper into the alley before he can apprehend them.

Without an ounce of hesitation Rorschach breaks into pursuit.

The thief doesn't get far, only halfway into the alleyway when Rorschach nabs them.

Rorschach has a vicelike grip on the collar of their own jacket. Spinning them around Rorschach prepares to land a punch to the face but freezes mere inches from doing so.

Rigid, eyes wide underneath his face Rorschach study's the person that just tried to rob him.

So occupied with teaching this punk a lesson he hadn't taken into account the actual size of this person.

For an instant for Rorschach it seems like an image of the late Blair Roche was staring up at him.

This visage disperses replaced with someone else.

What's in front of him is a kid, a girl that can't be more than 11 years old.

Small for her age, wearing raggedy and patched clothing slightly too big for her, hands, neck, and face covered with specks of dirt and grime, and hair tied up in a messy ponytail, the little girl glowers up at him in defiance and an open challenge. This child stands no chance against him yet she's fully prepared to fight him head on even in face of his known reputation on the streets.

Much to Rorschach's surprise he finds this endearing. Also, the brief look into the past with Blair Roche, the child he unfortunately failed to save all those years ago, makes him think twice about what he almost just did. In fact all thoughts of that exit from his head.

Easing his grip on his back yet not letting go, Rorschach said "Girl, what's your name?"

Eyes narrowed, she said "What's it to you?"

"Name," repeated Rorschach, sharply, giving her a light shake.

Huffing, she said "Evangeline."

"Evangeline," said Rorschach, testing out the name. "Tell me, Evangeline, are you alone out here?"

"Yes," admits Evangeline, grudgingly. "They're gone. They all are."

Rorschach stands there staring at her, ink blots on his mask shifting into different patterns as he appears to consider her. The intensity behind it makes Evangeline uncomfortable.

Rorschach releases Evangeline's neck instead extending an outstretched hand palm upwards to her.

"Come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe," said Rorschach.

Evangeline's eyes travel back and forth between his face and offered hand in suspicion. Rorschach surmises it's been a while since anyone has offered to ever help her from the goodness of their heart. She has a right to be cautious, but there's no need with him.

Evangeline begins to reach out and then retracts it a second later.

"It's all right," said Rorschach, speaking softer in order to seem more approachable.

This time when Evangeline reaches out her own hand she doesn't pull away, placing her smaller palm in his.

A connection is undoubtedly made this evening. Only time will show where it will lead them.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Morning Star, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, Morning Star, Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
